shijin_ffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Troubleshooting
Here are some common issues with DSP FFXI you will probably have here. As a general rule, most of this happens after you've missed something in the client setup. Double check that you followed DSP's installation instructions to the letter. Just about everything on this list stems from missed steps on setup. I switched to Win10 and the game crashes on login. Reinstall Directx 9. Check if Windower 4, Xiloader, POL, and their shortcuts are running in compatibility mode. If so, turn it off. Make sure to install and/or enable Direct Play. My game crashes when I change zones. Update Windower 4. Xiloader closes after sending account information. Update Visual C++ Redistributable, using the x86 version no matter your operating system. Also make sure no firewall or antivirus is interfering with Xiloader. The EU version of the game won't work with DSP, so make sure you're using the NA (or JP) version. MSVCP110.dll, MSVCR110D.dll, MSVCR110.dll, MSVCR140.dll Missing or Error Install, update or fix C++ Redistributable for Visual Studio 2015 x86. Multiboxing crashes additional clients You're running the client as administrator. Don't run as admin and this won't happen. Accept Failed 10093 ''' Update your client. '''Error 10092 The *.ini and configs need to have the same resolutions. Check that you've put the POL data folder in the Final Fantasy XI folder. If none of this works, recover files with POL or reinstall the game. FFXI-3001 ''' Your character is still logged in on the server. Wait a couple minutes and try again. If you're in external communication with a friend on the server, ask them when your character depops. At that moment you're clear to login. '''FFXI-0033 A rare one. Restart your computer and it should go away. FFXI-3005 ' This can mean that your character is still logged in or that the login server is up but the game server has crashed. '''Build_100 When launching FFXI-boot ' Either you've entered an area you don't have the expansion to, or you haven't moved the POL data folder to the Final Fantasy XI folder. If it's the expansion problem, you'll have to get a GM to move you. If none of this works, recover files with POL or reinstall. '''FFXI - 3331 Update your client. FFXI-3322 during character creation You haven't moved the POL data file to the Final Fantasy XI folder. If not, your name is taken or too long. You could not be logged in. Your password or username were wrong. Getting Japanese error during character creation It says in Japanese, "Your character name is taken or is too long." It's not kidding! Can't see my character or any other characters/NPCs Update your client. I can't see NPCs, mobs or other characters but their names are visible Your graphics driver is not processing Xiloader through your video card. Make sure Xiloader is included on the list of programs pointed to your video card. There are multiple missing elements of the UI. Your game resolution is not working with your monitor. Use FFXI config in the game directory to configure a better resolution (something smaller). Then go to Windower 4 and reset your resolution to the same settings as FFXI.